


Work-A-Holic

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: First impressions are lasting impressions and this holds especially true between you and your new colleague, Tsukishima Kei.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“Hold the elevator!”

You were sprinting from the front door, your bag nearly spilling all over itself as you tried to fish for your employee’s badge, and stumbling over your own feet, all at the same time as you saw that the elevator that you needed to get to your floor was nearly closing in.

“Wait!” you called once more, just as you saw the door shut, your eyes meeting that of callous golden-brown eyes framed behind glasses.

“Oops, too bad.” You heard before the elevator shut on you with a ding, leaving you at the ground floor, flabbergasted and exasperated.

So far for good impressions on your first day. Still rather rattled from the encounter earlier and now a little late and sweaty you finally made it to the floor of your office, your feet quickly tiptoeing into the day assembly already ongoing.

“Besides the deadlines we also have a new face to introduce today,” you heard the manager say as you closed in, a breath of relief escaping you as you thanked the heavens for at least making it in time for your own introduction.

“Though, I haven’t seen [Name] yet. Must be lost, or something,” the manager continued, earning a wince from you as you quickly stepped forward, a shy smile spreading over your face as you rose your hand up into the air.

“Uhm, hi, sorry, I missed the elevator,” you confessed, but were glad to see that the manager didn’t seem to mind, the expression brightening up at the sight of you as you were quickly introduced to the crowd.

“And this here,” Kiyoko, your manager, waved over to a duo at the back, “is your team,” she explained. “Come over Tsukishima, Yamaguchi.”

A shy dark haired male approached you, accompanied with a taller, lighter figure, with blonde hair and unimpressed golden-brown eyes behind frames.

“We meet again,” the blond responded, apparently named Tsukishima Kei. The glare that you returned to the male seemed to be met with a shit-eating grin, as the tall male crossed his arms, eyes looking down at your fuming figure. “Next time I will try to keep the elevator open,” he casually remarked, though you could tell that he meant it sarcastically.

“You already met?” Yamaguchi exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the hostility that seemed to come off from you. “Lucky! Though, perhaps not so much since it is Tsukki in the morning,” the male brimmed, his air obviously friendlier and more welcome than the other.

To this Kiyoko smiled, giving you a pat to the shoulder. “Seems like you’re off to a good start, good luck,” she said before dismissing the rest of the office to start their day.

And what a start it turned out to be. Between being late, and the reason why you were late, the first impressions left were far from favourable, Tsukishima clearly making very little effort to leave a good impression at all, or to be friendly with you.

“Newcomer,” the male called out for you, earning a roll of your eyes as you ignored the man.

“[Name]?” Yamaguchi tried nervously, already not liking the new dynamics in the team. To this you did beam a smile, turning towards the dark haired male as he nervously pointed into the direction of his tall friend. “Tsukki wants your attention,” he pointed.

Raising a brow you let go of a scoff, turning back to setting yourself up once more as if you hadn’t gotten the message. When the male was about to repeat himself you shrugged him off.

“If he really wants my attention he will know to use my name,” you replied sweetly, though the sound of your notebook clattering against your desk suggested a different mood. “We are equals, after all, even if it is my first day,” you followed, earning a scoff from the other side of your desk.

“Someone sure is feeling confident despite being late on their first day.” Tsukishima wasted no time in letting himself be heard, another taunting smile crossing his lips as he leaned back into his seat.

It infuriated you to know that he was only doing this to see how long you would keep up your silent game.

“That was a good sight, though,” Tsukishima grinned at his friend, a ballpoint twirling between his fingers as he recalled the memory. “The newcomer was running in, nearly stumbling and the bag littering all over,” Tsukishima laughed, his hand going to his forehead as he tried not to fall over.

“It was as if I was watching a comedy, or a frantic intern,” the male concluded, Yamaguchi only sharing a shy laugh himself as he eyed you carefully, wondering how long it would take for you to erupt on your first day.

Drawing in a breath you finally sat down, your lips pulled into a long line as you were determined not to let the infuriating man win.

“Anyway, what were the deadlines Kiyoko mentioned earlier?” you started, already flipping through your planner to set up the important dates needed as you picked out your favourite pen.

“Something you would have known if you weren’t late.”

The scathing remark was what did it. Feeling a vein pop you finally turned towards the blond, your arms supporting you on the desk as you leaned forward towards the other, a glare in your eyes and a low hiss in your voice.

“Perhaps I would have heard if someone had shared an elevator with me,” you remarked. Trying to keep your temper under control you immediately reared back, letting yourself return to your seat as you took in another set of breathing exercises.

It would not do, to have an altercation on the first day of your new job. It would not…

“Perhaps, though you could have taken the stairs.”

The shiteating grin on Tsukishima’s face was apparent as he quipped back. Realising that you had walked right into his trap you gave another exasperated sigh as you finally applied yourself to Yamaguchi.

“Since Tsukki won’t help me, will you?” Purposefully making use of the nickname you had caught earlier you smiled at your shy colleague who was all too happy to distract you from working yourself into the traps of his friend.

“Sure, I have all of the dates already written in my planner, so you just have to copy it!” the male exclaimed, eagerly pulling out his own little calendar as he pushed it over to you. “Ah, we – I can fill you in later on how we work around here,” he quickly offered as well, another glance thrown over to his friend before he settled himself down.

“You are honestly god-send, [Name],” Yamaguchi sighed as he rolled his shoulders. “Even if Tsukki acts grumpy, he thinks so as well. We are seriously missing hands around here,” Yamaguchi filled in with a sigh, though a click of a tongue from Tsukishima seemed to disagree.

“Speak for yourself,” the bespectacled man spoke, turning around resolutely as he finally went to dig into work. “I don’t think [Name] will be of much use if the plan is to come in late everyday, or to pick fights over elevators.”

Just as you were feeling a little welcomed because of Yamaguchi, your other colleague seemed intent on making you feel as little welcomed as possible. It earned yet another exasperated sigh from you as you turned around towards Yamaguchi, your arms thrown up a little as you decided to just let it go. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been one week since you started. One week after meeting Tsukishima and Yamaguchi as your direct colleagues. One week in which the merest eye contact earned a scoff from the other, in which ‘good morning’ became mere scowls to each other, and in which a cup of coffee wasn’t even enough to salvage the morning mood you incited in one another.

Shortly put; it has only grown worse since your first day. And it did nothing but bad for your teamwork.

“Ah, Tsukki, can you—“

Yamaguchi gulped at the glare he was given, another careful eye shot into your direction.

“Uhm, [Name], are you—“

A grump from your side earned a flinch from the male, who then drew a heavy sigh. The project you had been assigned to wasn’t an easy one. Next to navigating your way around in the office, and the overall awry teamwork there was a lot of work to be done. Work that the three of you simply couldn’t get to as a team, let alone individually.

_“We have a meeting with Kiyoko after lunch!”_

The tapping of fingers working away over the keyboard silenced, the tense mood in your office growing even denser as a shared anxiety settled in.

“But we haven’t completed the storyboard yet,” you started, realising how bad this was going to look for everyone if you didn’t deliver at the meeting.

“You haven’t finished, you mean,” Tsukishima clicked his tongue, an annoyed expression crossing his face as he crossed his arms.

“The designs aren’t ready either!” you flared back, knowing full well that you weren’t the only one who was behind on work.

“Only because you are dawdling!”

“And you can’t work independently?”

“Stop pushing off the blame.”

“Says you?”

The accusations only stopped when Yamaguchi slammed his fists on the table, startling the both of you. Heaving a sigh the male slumped his shoulders, cowering a little at the sudden attention he got before straightening up.

“I already discussed this with Kiyoko. Since we all just started and [Name] is still getting used to the job,” he starts off calmly, earning a look of delight from you, hope shimmering in your eyes.

“However!” the male quickly interrupted, willing the two of you to stay quiet, “she was only willing to extend it until Monday morning, first thing.”

The implications of it were dreadful, as you froze, quietly realising what needed to happen on a short notice.

“Overtime on a Friday. Bad luck,” Tsukishima clicks his tongue, eyes averting as he resumes his work. “Better get going then,” he states matter-of-factly.

It wasn’t so easy for you, however. You had already made plans with your friends to meet after work, eager as you were to vent about one particular colleague that sat across from you. Obviously you would have to cancel. A thought that didn’t please you too much, as you had been looking forward to catching up.

Though, you did know that you had a lot of work, and that the reason for its accumulation was at large your own fault.

So much for boasting around about your teamwork skills.

You really had to get over yourself already. You couldn’t continue this, or else this wouldn’t be the only time you would be doing overtime on the weekend.

The sun was already setting the next time you looked up, your colleagues slowly streaming past your desk to say their goodbyes before heading out towards their own freedom. Soon, only the three of you are left in the office, earning a collective sigh from everyone.

“I see the three of you are well-synchronised.”

Startling the three of you Kiyoko appears in the door opening, an amused smile playing around her lips as she walks in. “I came to drop off the keys. Don’t make it too late, and leave the office whole, alright?”

Her smile was charming and her concern was genuine, though the jab at the end earned a pout from you despite it all as you shot Tsukishima a glare.

“Will try,” the blond shrugs, clearly disinterested in checking his attitude as he continues tapping away.

This was enough for Kiyoko, another grimace spreading over her features before leaving three store-bought bentos with you along with some drinks.

“Maybe see this as a team building exercise,” she tries to reassure you before leaving.

To this you let another sigh go, wondering how you were supposed to do that when at least one part of the team was unwilling to play nicer with you. Clenching your fists, you fight the urge to glare at Tsukishima, knowing that what the two of you had really was just a childish feud.

“Ah…”

Yamaguchi coughs as he tries to get both your attention. A blush is dusting his face as he rubs the back of his head, seemingly more nervous and shy than he usually is.

“I– I finished work, so I’m leaving early?” he says somewhat sheepishly, as if embarrassed and guilty that he had done so already when the two of you are still hard at work.

Blinking, you shoot a look at Tsukishima, a frown on your face. _‘Figures’_ , you think, but decide to let it go as you flash Yamaguchi a smile.

“If you’re done you’re done, don’t worry about us.”

Yamaguchi seems to flush even harder at that, a cough escaping him as he nods, bowing all the while as he stands up and cleans up his desk. “I- ah–” fumbling around with his things Yamaguchi pulls at his tie, suddenly feeling hot as he tries to gather everything. “I will see you Monday, [Name], and see you tomorrow Tsukki!”

“Don’t forget your present, idiot.”

Tsukishima’s voice rings sharp as Yamaguchi freezes in his steps. Without even lifting his eyes off his screen the blond heaves a sigh, rolling his neck to get the stiffness out.

“It is your anniversary, right? Don’t forget your present after rushing through your work,” the blond says boredly, never bothering to tear himself off his work as he berates his friend.

The surprise on your face was evident, but it was a different sort of surprise from the one that your colleague was carrying, a realisation dawning upon his face as he rushed back to his desk, pulling open one of the drawers as he pulled out a package.

“Thanks Tsukki!” the male beams at his friend one last time before running out, this time leaving you and Tsukishima alone in the office for real.

“What are you staring at?” Tsukishima addresses you apprehensively, a glare shot into your direction as soon as the door shut. Realising that you indeed were you quickly let go of a huff, your eyes rolling as you turn back to your screen.

“Just surprised, that’s all,” you exclaim, “didn’t think you cared, at all,” you continue snootily, mentally wincing at your own tone and attitude against the male.

Shrugging you off Tsukishima pauses his work for a bit, a nasty smirk shot into your direction as he leans forward.

“What? Didn’t take you to be the type to have anything to do on the weekends,” he challenges you, earning an offended look from you.

“Or were you talking about Yamaguchi’s anniversary? He has been reminding me since last month, it would be annoying to hear him complain later because he forgot his dumb present.”

Stretching himself the male thus considered the conversation ended. The taunting smile from earlier falling off like a mask as he returned his eyes to the screen.

You, in the meanwhile, had been quiet, for once taking in his taunts with something else than contempt as you kept your eyes trained on him.

“I did have plans,” you started, gauging his reaction as you pull one of the meals Kiyoko had bought towards you, “I was supposed to hang out with some friends,” you shrug. Tsukishima’s expression remained as bored as it had been before, not seeming any more invested or impressed.

Somewhere you could swear that there was a pout on Tsukishima’s face, but for what you couldn’t really tell.


	3. Chapter 3

“Overtime again?” Daichi throws you a sympathetic look as he passes your office.

Another Friday afternoon. You heaved a sigh in confirmation of the man’s observation as you let your head fall onto the desk, unable to believe your luck. At least you had been somewhat prepared this time and not made any plans. Your friends wouldn’t forgive you for cancelling on them two times in a row.

“Need me to pick anything up for you?” Koushi pops up, eyes concerned as he eyes the files spread out over your desk, the papers trailing after it in a disorderly manner. Everything made it clear that this was going to be yet another late weekend for you and for once there was nothing to blame but the fact that the team was still too small.

“I’m just sorry for holding you hostage again,” Kiyoko sighs, but the smile carries tells you that she is grateful as well, for she wouldn’t have been able to do this alone. If anything, you felt even more apologetic towards your manager who was obviously struggling with the workload that the headquarters kept on loading off onto her and the rest of the team.

“At least Tsukishima said he was willing to do some overtime as well,” the female announces and you scrunch up your nose at the thought of having to work with the most disagreeable colleague on the floor.

“What about Yamaguchi?” you try and Kiyoko smiles, understanding your complaints as she shakes her head.

“He already maxed out on his hours, right? Tsukki did as well, if I recall correctly. It is lucky that he agreed to come in at all,” Koushi muses as you turn your head, figuring that Human Resources would know about the finer details. You were still new after all and whilst overtime wasn’t uncommon they did want to keep it within reasonable bounds.

“I will just exchange the extra hours for a free day.” The appearance of a certain blond interrupts the conversation and your chance to inquire further. Tall as ever, Tsukishima waltzes into the room, a plastic bag in hands as unceremoniously drops it on the desks.

“It isn’t like I can rely on this newbie,” he scoffs, throwing you a shit-eating grin before he drops into his seat, swooping over to turn on his desktop before rolling his shoulders, ready for another few hours.

Before you can respond Koushi hits Tsukishima on the shoulders as the taller male doubles over, a cough escaping him from the rough handling of his senior.

“Be honest, Tsukki. You usually are the first one to whine when having to do overtime and trying to avoid it.”

The teasing remark of your senior piques your interest as your eyes dart over to the blond, wondering what had brought about the change.

Tsukishima seems less thrilled, however, his eyes darting away as he rolls his eyes at the silverhead, “I just said it, not?” he stubbornly insists, pulling up his headphones over his head.

But the wink that Sugawara sends you along with Daichi’s encouraging smile gives you a different insight on your colleague’s dour behaviour.

Not that you had much time to dwell upon it. Soon after the departure of both your seniors you find yourself immersed in work, eyes focussing on the screen so hard that you barely notice the water bottle held next to you. Not until it hits you in the neck as you yelp at the cool sensation.

“You looked like you could use some water,” comes Tsukishima’s remark, his trademark grin plastered all over his face when he hands you the bottle which you accept in resentment as you wipe your neck with a click of your tongue.

“Next time I will make sure it is warm instead,” the male continues to remark, clearly taking amusement in your scowl as he seats himself once more across from you, “though you owe me now,” he calls one more time with an unimpressed expression from behind his screen.

That was the last you saw of his face before he resumed his work again, not allowing you a chance to respond. Though displeased by his actions you do take note of the snack he left you next to your keyboard.

Perhaps he wasn’t half as bad as you thought him to be.

By the time the two of you are finally done nighttime has fallen and you anxiously check for the time the last trains are about to depart.

“This is why you drive,” Tsukishima remarks annoyed as he looks up from his screen, his eyes set in a deep frown as he checks his watch.

“We can still make it if we run?” you try to offer, but the disapproval on Tsukishima’s face at that suggestion instantly throws that option down.

“You won’t be able to keep up,” he retorts, a scoff escaping him, “and I won’t carry you.” The side eye that he gives you immediately shatters whatever amiable thoughts you had formed on him tonight, another huff escaping you.

“Since you’re so confident you can close up. I’ll get a headstart then!” you throw back at him as you push yourself up from your seat, slinging your bag over your back before striding out of the office with stomping feet.

You certainly didn’t miss the snickering that followed you into the elevator.


End file.
